Our Life
by KickFan98
Summary: The sequel to "True Love" (Sorry i suck at summaries:P)
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I'm getting ready for my first real date with Jack, I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming which I'm not after a few minutes I hear the doorbell rings then I run downstairs to open it and there's Jack "Hey Jack" I say smiling "Hey Kim, ready to go?" "Yup" We go to the restaurant and when we get there we sit down in a table for two and we read the menu with a silence so I decide to fill up the silence "I'm really glad we're finally doing this because I really like you a lot, Jack" I tell Jack "I really like you too, and I got you something" Jack gives me a small box, I open it and I see a golden ring (NOT LIKE A WEDDING OR ENGAGEMENT RING) "Oh My Gosh Jack thank you so much!" I say as I put the ring on and kiss Jack's cheek then I go back to the menu, the waiter comes and we tell him our order and for the next 45 minutes it was just a normal night, eating, having fun and after all that Jack takes me home but time passed really quickly. Before I go inside my house I press my lips to Jack's and kiss him for a couple of minutes then break the kiss "Thanks Jack for a wonderful night" I say smiling then I go inside.

Sorry for such a short chapter but anyways, REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

The next day is a school day so I get up, take a shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed and wear the pretty ring Jack got me, then I walk to school and before first period starts I go talk to Jack "Hey Jack, so I was wondering if you wanna do something this Saturday?" I ask "Ooh no sorry my grandparents are coming to town and they want me to stay home so I could see them" Jack says "Oh okay, Sunday?" I ask "Nope sorry, My aunt and her husband and children are visiting, sort of a family reunion thing" "Oh okay.. have fun" After that weird conversation I go to first period with the strange feeling that Jack is lying but oh well I cant force him to go with me somewhere. my first period is math which is one of my worst classes then I have chemistry with Jack then English with Milton then home ec with Julie and Grace and Milton then Gym with all my friends and Gym is probably the easiest subject there is. When first period ends I head to Chemistry Class and I sit near Jack "Alright everyone there will be a in-class assignment, I want you to create a nonexplosive chemical, which I know is hard because you people love explosions.. anyway you have to work with the person next to you and the pair that makes the chemical perfectly gets an A for the semester" Our teacher says and I turn to Jack "We're partners" I say smiling "Cool" Jack says then we start working, we mix the chemicals and stir the liquid very carefully trying not to make an explosion or anything else. I look around the classroom and half the class' chemical already exploded. I turn back to Jack " Jack I wanna thank you again for this ring" "I knew you'd like it" he says, then the teacher comes to see ours "amazing, you two get an A for the rest of the semester" I hear the bell ring later and I go to third period

6 Hours Later

School ends and I go to my locker and as Im going I see Jack kissing Grace infront of his locker which is near mine. I go up to him and slap him "You cheater!" I yell at him and I'm about to go out of the school and he takes me arm "Kim its not what it looks like!" "Oh yeah? You're cheating on me with Grace!" I'm about to go out again when he takes my hand again "Kim!" he shouts "What!?" he stays quiet for a few seconds "Nothing.." "That's what I thought, you're just an asshole Jack!"I say and throw the ring he gave me at him then I go home crying


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

I sit in the living room crying, thank god my mom isn't home or she'll keep asking questions. A few minutes later the doorbell gets rung "Why don't I just die so I rest from everyone.." I mumble as I open the door and there is Julie I keep the door opened and I go back on the couch "Hey Kim I saw you leaving the school crying, whats wrong?" Julie asks "I saw Jack kissing Grace" I say, just the thought of it makes me cry harder so I keep crying "aw you had your boyfriend cheat on you,well you should talk it out with him" "Julie I don't wanna see him let alone talk to him!" I shout then I hear the doorbell gets rung again then I open it and see Jack infront of me, Oh No.. "Jack! Great I'll leave you two alone" Julie says as she pushes Jack in and she leaves "Kim we have to talk about this" Jack says "Well I don't have anything to say to you!" I say "But I have tons, Kim come on!" When he finishes his sentence I sigh and sit down and Jack sits near me "Look Kim what I did was the stupidest thing I ever did, and I really didn't mean to hurt you. Look I understand if you hate me but cant you just give me another chance?" Jack says "Jack… I like you a lot but I don't think I can trust you, give me one good reason for me to trust you again" I say "Kim please, I'm ready to do anything for you" "Jack I don't kn-" I get cut of by his lips on mine and I just kiss him back then he pulls away "Now are you ready to forgive me?" Jack asks "One chance.. just one.. if I even see you talking with Grace-!" I yell "You wont" Jack says then I smile at him and nod then he gives me back the ring he got me "thank you Jack" I say and I put the ring back on


End file.
